GreatVision Song Contest 15
South Korea |presenters = |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 47 | debut = | return = Germany Hong Kong Italy Slovenia Spain | withdraw = Albania Norway Russia Ukraine | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV15 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as GVSC 15, will be the fifteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in South Kore, after (G)I-DLE won the fourteenth edition with "Hann". Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea is one of the Four Asian Tigers. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. South Korea is a technologically advanced developed country driven by a highly educated and skilled workforce, having the world's eighth highest median household income, the highest in Asia. Globally, it ranks highly in personal safety, job security, ease of doing business and healthcare quality, with the world's third highest health adjusted life expectancy and fourth most efficient healthcare system. It is the world's largest spender on R&D per GDP, leading the OECD in graduates in science and engineering and ranking third in the Youth Wellbeing Index. Home of Samsung, LG and Hyundai-Kia, South Korea was named the world's most innovative country for 4 consecutive years since 2014 in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, ranking first in business R&D intensity, manufacturing value-added, patents filed per GDP, second in higher education efficiency and fourth in high-tech density and researcher concentration. In 2005, it became the world's first country to fully transition to high-speed Internet and today it has the world's fastest Internet speed and highest smartphone ownership, ranking first in ICT Development, e-Government and 4G LTE coverage. South Korea currently provides the world's second largest number of Christian missionaries, surpassed by the United States. Host City Venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at "-" City Hall in late September 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-one countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty(-one) semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by KBS in September 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Forty-seven countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest, Hong Kong and Slovenia confirming their return after a two-edition break, while Germany, Italy and Spain confirming their return after a one-edition break. 'Four '''however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Ukraine announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason, while Albania's, Norway's and Russia's HoD had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest. Returning artists Australia will be represent by two fromer contestants; Troye Sivan who represented the country in the ninth edition and Martin Garrix who previously represented his home country The Netherlands. Also Henri PFR will represent Belgium for a second time. Bulgaria will be represent by DARA for a third time. Futhermore Nina Nesbitt retuns to the contest, this time for Gibraltar. Italy will be represent by Thomas for a second time. Palmer was internally selected to represent France; she previously represented Monaco in the thirteenth edition. As well Moniqué will represent Lithuania for a third time. Also San Marino will be represented by a former contestant; Bianca Atzei who represented the country in the eleventh- and Vatican City in the fifth edition. The United States will be represented by three former contestants; Krewella which represented Morocco in the eleventh edition, Yellow Claw which represented The Netherlands in the first edition and Vava who represented China in the eighth edition. Results Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : ''Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Albania: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the poor results in the previous edition, lack of selection of the representative and lack of interest . * Russia: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. * Ukraine: The broadcaster announced that the country will decide regarding it's participation, after the results of the previous edition. The following countries participated in the previous edition, but have not yet made any official announcement regarding their participation in the upcoming edition. * Norway: The broadcaster announced that the country unsure about a participation or withdrawal